Moonlight Walk
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Melinda and Jim go out on a date and end up not leaving each other for quite some time. AU when Jim and Melinda were going out, not married and not engaged.


**Moonlight Walk**

Jim and Melinda were meandering under the moonlight. The sky was completely cloudless and the stars were shining brightly. It was almost midnight and, not surprisingly, there was nobody on the beach other than the two of them. They had just been on a date, but they didn't want to go their separate ways, so they were spending more time together on the beach for no other reason than the fact that they didn't want to be apart from each other. They'd been going out for almost a year, but they still couldn't bear to be apart for too long after any date. They'd doubled with some friends of theirs, but it didn't quite go to plan as there ended up being a fight between a few other people in the restaurant. They had obviously been drunk, but that wasn't any consolation when they were knocking things over and injuring other people. A few people in the restaurant fell unconscious and Jim, being the person he was and having the job he had, looked after them until the ambulance came, as one person had quite a bad head wound. Jim had wanted to go to the hospital with them – after all, he was the only one there who knew what he was talking about from a medical point of view and was a witness, but his colleagues had obviously seen Melinda all dressed up, realised that he was on a date and forced him to stay with Melinda. Although he protested, he was quietly glad that he got to stay with his stunning girlfriend. Not long after, Jim and Melinda decided it was probably better if they got out of the restaurant, so they walked their friends back home. So now it was just the two of them, and Jim knew a shortcut down to the beach, so led Melinda there without telling her where they were going. But the path was rocky and Melinda hadn't been there before, so she was slightly confused as to where Jim was taking her, but she trusted him with all of her soul so she had no worries. There was a large step down from the rocks, so Jim crouched and then jumped down and then, looking back up at Melinda, took her waist, as she put her hands on his shoulders, and lifted her down effortlessly before kissing her forehead lightly. The ground levelled out considerably – enough that neither one of them had to be careful about where they were placing their feet nor did they have to use their arms for balance. This enabled Jim to place his arm around his girlfriend and rest his hand on the smooth curve joining her waist to her hip. They turned a corner and saw miles of warm sand straight ahead with endless shining ocean alongside it. They halted next to each other as Melinda turned to Jim and said, "So this was your plan all along – tell me nothing and then seduce me at the beach."

"Yeah, something like that," Jim laughed, leaning down to kiss Melinda's voluptuous painted-red lips. He brought her body close to his asking for more from her. She gave him wider access to the rest of her mouth, letting his tongue explore the territory that he had trespassed on so many times before. He knew her mouth better than he knew his own, but he loved to explore it nevertheless. He took a breath and Melinda dropped back on her heels from being on her tiptoes. She held his hand and they set foot on the beach. They were close to the tide, so Melinda stopped and slipped off her shoes. Jim did the same – if he was going to get his feet wet he'd rather not get his dress shoes sodden and ruined. They picked their shoes up, took each other's hands and continued along the beach, letting the tide flow over their feet. The bottom of Jim's trousers got completely soaked, but he didn't care about them too much. A breeze brushed past the couple and Melinda shivered. Without a second thought Jim slipped his jacket off in one fell swoop and rested it over Melinda's shoulders. With the hand that she had been holding Jim's with she held the jacket together over her chest. But with no hand to hold, Jim decided to rest his hand on her waist. They kept walking for quite some time in silence, but then Jim said, "You know, I'm so glad the guys made me stay with you."

"Any particular reason why? You spend most of your time with me anyway!"

"Well, because if I'd gone to the hospital I wouldn't be able to do this," Jim said whilst he threw his shoes far enough to the left that the tide would not reach them and swooped Melinda off her feet around the back of the knees and the back of her waist. Melinda squealed, but soon she had locked her lips with his. Jim turned her around, still with their lips locked and their tongues dancing together, but it wasn't long before Jim realised that he was dizzy and needed to put her down. Jim almost fell over once he had put Melinda down, so wisely she said,

"Tell you what, Jim – perhaps we should just sit here for a while and stargaze until you get your balance back." And although Jim didn't say anything, he fell over backwards next to his shoes and Melinda decided that he wouldn't be able to go far in a straight line so that certainly would be a good idea – just sitting down and cuddling on the beach under the moon and the stars. Melinda bent down and lay next to Jim, her arm wrapped over his torso and his jacket spread over the two of them. They stared at the stars for a while, but then Melinda pushed the jacket to one side and lay on top of Jim. She ran her fingers through his perfect dark brown hair and stared into his deep blue eyes. He stared back into her gorgeous brown eyes and said,

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Melinda Gordon."

"You are the most handsome man I've ever met, Jim Clancy."

"I love you," they said simultaneously. They both leant in for a kiss and lingered on each other's lips for a long time. Jim was running his hands up and down Melinda's body, finally settling to put his hands on her waist. It seemed the most natural place to put them and Melinda had told him before that she liked it when he put his hands there.

* * *

They stayed on the beach all night. They ended up lying next to each other, Melinda's head in the crook of Jim's arm. After their long kiss they had stayed up watching the stars and chatting, but soon they were asleep next to each other on the warm sand. The only thing that woke them was the feel of the tide on their feet in the morning. Jim woke up first and stared at Melinda – his gorgeous girlfriend whom he loved more than anything. He tried to move his arm without waking Melinda, as it had gone dead, but he didn't manage it. She woke up anyway. "Have we been here all night?" she asked him.

"Looks like it." Melinda kissed Jim, but then felt the tide touch her toes. She said,

"Oh, we probably ought to move if we don't want to get soaked through."

"Why don't I walk you home?" Jim said.

"That'd be nice. I'd like that."

So Jim walked Melinda back to her house slowly. Melinda still wasn't wearing her shoes, so Jim carried her when it got to the gravelly parts of the journey. It wasn't long before they arrived at Melinda's house. Jim gave her a long and passionate kiss along with a warm hug. Melinda got out her key and turned the lock. She turned back to Jim, who was waiting until she had gone into her house to go. "Why don't you come in? You're covered in sand and sea water. Why not come and have a shower. I can put your clothes in the washing machine, or I could probably find some clothes of yours that I've stolen over the past year!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Jim wondered.

"Jim, you're my boyfriend, of course I wouldn't mind. I love you, handsome. What's mine is yours." Jim pulled Melinda closer to him and gave her a deep, long, slow snog, which of course she accepted willingly. "Come on in then," she said once Jim had pulled away from the kiss. They walked in the house and Jim said to Melinda,

"Do you want a shower first?"

"Does there have to be a first?" she asked in return, extremely seductively. "We don't want to waste water!"

"Oh, alright, I see!" Jim said as he realised what she was suggesting. "Come on then!" he teased, as he ran up the stairs, leaving her to trail behind him.

"Wait, come back!" Melinda squealed up the stairs. Jim was waiting for her on the landing and picked her up and turned her around. Once he'd put her down again she said, "Go and start the water and I'll go and take my hair down." Jim did what he'd been told to do and then went into Melinda's bedroom where she was sorting out her hair at her dressing table. Jim stood behind her and said,

"Let me do that." He took hold of her hair and little by little, let it fall down her back in perfect waves. While he was doing this, Melinda was using make up wipes to un-paint her face. They both finished their jobs at the same time and turned to face each other. They were completely head over heels in love with each other. Jim pressed a kiss through Melinda's hair and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. The shower was already going, they just had to get undressed and step in. Jim turned Melinda around and unzipped her sexy red dress. She slipped it off and turned around to face Jim once more. She stood there and undid Jim's shirt buttons, continuing down to his belt and trousers. Jim shook his shirt off and slid his trousers and underwear off together. Melinda took her knickers off and faced away from Jim so that he could unhook her bra. He found this easy as he'd done it so many times before. They faced each other and were soon letting their tongues wind around each other in a many times rehearsed dance. Soon they were in the shower, still with their tongues down each other's throats. It didn't take long for the pouring water to wash the sandy grit out of the couple's hair. Melinda stood with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend, letting the water droplets cover them both. Jim decided to get out some soap and lather Melinda's breasts, giving him the chance to feel her in ways he'd never done before. She took the hint and did the same to his chest, back and sides down to his hips. She loved him with all of her heart and was not ashamed to let him know. Jim moved his hands around her body, spreading the soap as he went. He focused mainly on her waist and hips, but went as far as her thighs too. Melinda did the same to him, stopping for a while at his groin. She took her hands up his arms and ran her fingers through his hair, all the while giving him complete access to her mouth. Both of them could anticipate the morning of wild, passionate sex they were about to have. They stayed in the shower for a little while longer – long enough for the soap to be rinsed off, but soon they were clambering out of the shower, not at any point letting go of each other completely – always touching some parts of their bodies together. Melinda grabbed a towel with one hand and the two of them wrapped it around them, making sure that they always stayed together. Melinda held Jim's waist tightly while he kissed her erotically. They walked to the bedroom, kissing and cuddling the whole way, and once they were there Jim turned Melinda around and fell on top of her on her bed. They lay across it diagonally. Jim held himself up with his hands either side of her. He pulled away from the kiss enough to stare into her eyes and say, "I love you, honey," before kissing her again. The towel now was lying on the bed under Melinda and despite the fact that neither one of them was really dry; Jim slid it out from under her and threw it on the floor. Then, the two of them had the same idea, and without a word, Melinda was on top of Jim, straddling his waist. She leant forward to kiss him and realised that he was ready in between her thighs. Jim put his legs down and she slid back to get into a better position. She lifted herself up and slowly went down on Jim's penis. She loved the feeling she got when he entered her. She lifted herself up again, but this time went down harder and faster, moaning as she did so. Jim threw his head back in ecstasy and cried out with pleasure, "Oh, Melinda, you fucking perfect woman!"

"I need you Jim!" she cried back at him. Jim used his upper body strength to flip her over, so that now she was on her back and Jim was on top. Melinda spread her legs as wide as she could and awaited Jim's entry. Although they'd had sex with each other in the past week, they hadn't been this passionate with each other for months. They both thought the other deserved some hard sex, so that's what they gave each other. Jim pounded her harder than he ever remembered doing before. Melinda moaned, "Uuh, ah, ughh! Don't stop Jim, don't you dare stop!" They both climaxed within ten seconds of each other and both moaned with pleasure, each screaming the other's name loudly. Jim pumped into Melinda a few more times, but then fell at her side. He was surprised at what they had managed to do in such a short space of time. From entering the front door it was all over in a few hours. Melinda and Jim lay next to each other still naked and breathing heavily. Melinda turned onto her side to put her arm over her boyfriend's six-pack, resting her head in the crook of his arm. "And that is why I love you!" Melinda said breathlessly. Jim couldn't say much so he just said,

"Ditto."

* * *

They fell asleep and woke up at about lunchtime, both of them hungry. Jim put his boxers back on and Melinda quickly put on a pair of lacy knickers and one of Jim's jumpers that had ended up at her house for one reason or another over the past year. She couldn't be bothered to put a bra on, but of course Jim didn't mind! She wandered downstairs and put some toast in the toaster – she really couldn't be bothered to do anything grander than toast. She called back up the stairs, "Honey, do want toast?"

"Yes please sweetie," came the reply. Melinda took two more slices of bread and put them in the two spare slots of the toaster. She went and got a knife from the draw in order to spread the butter, and then waited for the toast to pop. Jim walked in and grabbed Melinda's waist from behind. Melinda was taken by surprise so squealed as Jim lifted her up and placed her on the counter next to him. Melinda giggled and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and her legs around his torso. They locked their lips together and let their tongues dance together. They each intertwined their hands through the other's hair until the toast popped and scared them both. Melinda put her hands on Jim's shoulders and hopped off the side to butter the four slices of toast. She gave Jim his on a plate and they both went to sit on the sofa. They didn't turn the television on, but instead they just chatted. Once they'd finished their toast, they cuddled on the sofa together and watched some mindless programmes before falling asleep again at about 7p.m., whilst not once thinking about Jim going home. They loved each other too much and were too keen to stay in each other's company to voice any opinions on leaving each other. This was a relationship that would last forever.

* * *

_For those of you who don't know, snogging is making out if you're in America - you know, basically just kissing with tongues. Anyway, I hope you liked it; let me know what you think of it please, if you have a spare minute._


End file.
